


Close your eyes, this is punishment Part I

by SlySama



Series: Punishment Tales [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Kissing, Confused Harry, Corporal Punishment, Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Stupid Gryffindor's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: There's a party going on in Gryffindor and it just so happens that there's banned alcohol involved and the unfortunate game of Dare. This sends Harry on an unfortunate adventure into the dungeons because he hates to be taunted, and he's drunk.





	Close your eyes, this is punishment Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that privilege and ownership belongs to J.K Rowling herself.  
I merely borrow them to write some fanfictions that hopefully are enjoyed by those that read them :) I make no money out of it.

 

‘DO it, do it, do it!’

‘Come on, Mate; it won’t kill you.’ They’d chuckled along with Ron’s good-natured joke, only Harry wasn’t so sure… 

‘Harry James Potter!!’ 

Harry quickly sped down the corridor, intent on hiding around the next corner—if he could. Even better if there was a room he could hide in around said corner. He’d been at this for the last hour, only one step ahead of the angry man hunting him down. He’d known it was a bad idea, he’d known he shouldn’t have done it, even more so after he’d done it; he wanted to repeatedly smack his head on every concrete wall he passed but he had no doubts that’s exactly what the man would do if he caught up to him. 

He’d known if he was caught even just down there, in the dungeons, he’d face the consequences but he’d dawdled all the same as he’d done the stupidest thing in his life. 

He rushed further down the next corridor. Groaning as no rooms were within sight as he heard the heavy footfalls grow closer and closer to his location; why, WHY, did he for the love of Merlin ever listen to their stupid taunts? 

 

‘Damn it Potter you come out here right now or so help me, you'll wish you'd never been born!’ Coincidently Harry already felt this way, you couldn't wish it, even more could you? 

Swallowing thickly Harry held his breath as a foot reached the corner down the hall then halted before moving once again, down the corridor Harry was currently in, pressed up against the wall and trying to blend with the shadows; he sighed, he unfortunately had nowhere else to run, having reached the end of the corridor... He was about to be caught whether he liked it or not and he certainly did not; he'd not be in this mess in the first place if he hadn't listened to the Gryffindor’s, he'd not be, inevitably right now, slaughtered by Severus Snape, Slytherin Head of House and their Potions Professor. 

‘Ahah, Potter!’ He glided down through the darkness to right in front of Harry. 

Gulp. 

He really, really was about to be murdered and in an unused corridor no less.

‘Now, tell me...Mister Potter, why on earth, you would actually be stupid and naive enough, to break into, my Private Laboratory and destroy the potions I had been working on for the last four months?’ His voice dropped dangerously as he took another two steps forward, backing Harry back into the concrete wall, both his large potioned-stained hands either side of Harry's head. He swallowed again, trying hard not to look into the man’s deep onyx eyes. 

He was completely trapped, without anywhere to go. 

His back to the wall, his front pressed into Snape's teaching robes. 

‘Well?’ His tone clearly expressed how pissed he actually was.

‘I...’ He choked and coughed, trying really hard to not worsen Snape's already bad mood and tried again. 

‘I... I’m sorry...’ His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, feeling true actual fear even as he felt Snape lean further forward he kept his eyes closed shut; there was no way, no how, in any life time, that he would be ready enough to face Snape and his punishments. 

Sniff. 

Sniff. 

‘Potter, are you intoxicated?’ 

Another half choke as he swallowed; well...a little, as there had just been a party in the Gryffindor Common Room; it wasn't a crime though, they were of age and not subject to all Seventh-Year school rules, as they were now Eighth Years. 

‘Are you?’ It was a growl, so close into his ear too. 

Harry nodded slowly, worried at what that consequence would be. ‘A... a little...’ He was forced to look up into the man’s deep black eyes with a hard grip to his jaw, he knew he'd avoided the man's eyes for a very good reason when all he saw there was a harsh intolerance and anger at his lack of respect and his bad behaviour. 

‘Need I remind you, Potter. That you are on school grounds, whether you are an Eighth Year or not gives no exceptions. You must set a good example for young students as both the Saviour- he practically growled his intolerance of the title- and as a student returning for his last year.’ Harry swallowed again as the man's larger body pressed closer; they were literally in a deserted corridor, abandoned for years no doubt too, so Snape could do just about anything he wanted to him, right here, right now and no one would be the wiser; probably wouldn't even hear him scream as Snape tried to murder him. 

‘I'm...I'm sorry Sir.’ He tried leaning further back from the breath at his ear and the body pressed up against him, but of course there wasn't any space left to lean. 

A leg suddenly wedged itself between Harry's, making him whimper while Snape spoke. ‘I think as punishment...’ Harry unconsciously, intently watched Snape's dark eyes as a hand moved and slid to his shirt collar. 

‘I'll make this clear, shall I?’ ‘I've been given as a Professor of this prestige school, authority over punishments dealt to my students. I give them the punishment I see fit for the action, and nothing, nothing, is out of my grasp. Understood Potter?’

Oh, yes. Harry very clearly understood; he was screwed. 

The sound of two buttons popping open reached his ears and he tried to look down, only Snape was having none of it; his other hand snapped to Harry's chin and forced it back up and his eyes to meet that of Snape's once again. 

‘You will listen and obey anything I tell you, unless of course you wish more punishment. Clear?’ His eyes narrowed and Harry nodded hesitantly. ‘Good, I may just let you live yet Potter.’

Harry gulped, he wanted dearly to run, to run and never look back. Never again face those dark deep bottomless pitted eyes; he didn't speak though, afraid if he did, more punishment would be forthcoming. 

‘Close your eyes. This is punishment part 1.’

Reluctantly Harry did so, still shaking at the thought and knowledge that Snape was still unbuttoning his shirt and revealing his taut naked skin. 

It was mere seconds before the first touch of silky soft lips touched his, they were so soft and not at all like what he'd thought they'd be, they were always so taut, stretched into a thin line; it really was a surprise.

...and it wasn't like he thought of such things often, it just...popped up every now and then. 

The kiss was authoritative, gentle and yet bruising; Harry had no clue how it could be these three things, but that's exactly what it was. He pushed harder, in turn pushing Harry harder against the stone wall and scratching his back up, he could feel it and Snape probably knew this. 

Reluctantly, hesitantly, he began to kiss back; which no doubt shocked the Potions Professor as he gave a bit of a jolt and his hands halted before continuing; if anything, when he'd noticed the return, he'd upped the bruising factor into the kiss. 

The last button popped with a small bit of resistance and Snape's left hand travelled roughly back up the newly revealed skin and pinched a nipple as his right travelled down to un-button Harry's leather jeans; what had possessed him to wear such apparel in the first place he had no clue, but he was sure he felt relieved he had now as Snape was having some trouble getting them low enough on his hips. 

He was practically half naked in the deserted corridor with his Potions Professor and was sure of what was coming next; he swallowed around the tongue invading his mouth demandingly and tried to squirm away; unfortunately, he really wasn't going anyway anytime soon, the right hand that was currently trying to open his pants with irritation was now holding him back and pushing him now painfully into the wall behind him. 

He just knew the scratches would be worse the longer he was held there, but he had no way of escaping...

For all his friends knew, he was still destroying Snape's private laboratory or passed out somewhere after he'd done so; so...no help coming from them, more than likely his Professor was about to get his way with him...and he wasn't too sure how he actually felt about that. 

He bit his lip when Snape took a breather and fell to his knees, taking Harry's leather pants with both hands and practically ripping them down Harry's legs; he wasn't sure why the Potions Master didn't just use magic but...he shrugged mentally. 

He stood back up a second later with irritation clearly written over his entire face and pushed it into the crook of Harry's neck, whispering; ‘Drop to your knees.’

‘Wha—' Harry's breath increased drastically at hearing this. 

‘I said Mister Potter, drop. to. your. knees.’ 

With a shuddery intake of breath Harry slowly dropped to his knees, only before he got midway Snape's hand was on his head and pushing him down completely; his knees smashing harshly onto the stone of the dungeon floor. 

Was Snape really going to make him...him...

Large hands appeared in front of his face, long fingers expertly unbuttoning that of his own pants and pulling out his erect penis; large, pink and foreboding. 

Harry couldn't stop swallowing; his throat was so dry. 

‘Potter.’

Biting his lip and closing his eyes, he looked up. 

Snape was looking down, a number of emotions flitting across his features; confusion, irritation, annoyance, unease? 

‘Oh Potter, don't tell me you’re a virgin. You're 18.’

His body was shivering, shaking and he couldn't stop it; couldn't even answer, even if he had wanted too. 

‘Potter.’

Man was the Professor's dick huge though and very intimidating. There was a sigh and an eye roll before the hand that currently wasn't holding his flagging cock reached down, gripped some raven strands of Harry's hair and pulled forward; making Harry's lips press against his head. 

‘Open.’

Harry lips remained firmly closed, the same his emerald eyes. 

This couldn't be something he was allowed to do? This couldn't be condoned, right? Molesting a student? Forcing a student to...to suck him off? 

‘Open your mouth Potter, or I will do it for you.’ He pushed his hips a little forward, pushing the tip harder at Harry's thinned lips; his fingers remained in Harry's hair, tightly holding on and making sure he didn't go anywhere...not that, again, he could even do that. 

‘You are just making this worse for yourself Potter, now open.’ He shoved extra harshly and finally pushed past Harry's closed lips, almost choking him in the process; it made his eyes water, but it wasn't like his emerald eyes hadn't already begun to water. 

Severus only waited for a minute before he started thrusting into Harry's mouth, shoving his shaft almost all the way down Harry's throat then back out until only the rosy head remained inside Harry's slick, heated and wonderful mouth; tears, one after the other began to fall from Harry's eyes and spit began to dribble down his chin as Snape's cock continually slid through his mouth; never stopping unless it was a second to let Harry take in air, not for anything else, like Harry's tears for example. 

This had to be a form of rape, right? ...Was this leading to rape? 

He whimpered around the cock in his throat, trying not to choke on the access of saliva he held inside his mouth; even though a large amount fell down his chin and pooled between his knees.

His knees, hah. He was right, a long with his back were going to be sore later and massively scratched up; he could feel the bruises already forming on his knees and what felt like something hot, sticky and wet sliding down his back; it couldn't be anything other than blood right? 

Snape remained impassive bar the small little moans that left his mouth in pleasure. His hands hadn't left that of Harry's hair either, keeping the strands tightly clutched between his fingers and basically doing all the work, pushing Harry's head and in turn his mouth onto his own cock. 

This really couldn't be considered punishment, right? More...Revenge maybe? 

Snape's actions grew fiercer and his fingers tangled in Harry's hair clutched tighter, pushing his cock faster into Harry's mouth; the older man must have been close, right? Harry swallowed, making the man moan louder than he had been for the last couple minutes, the cock inside Harry's throat even twitched secondly as if to say he was about to cum. 

Was Harry supposed too.... 

He was suddenly jerked backwards by his hair and released as Snape apparently tried to stop his imminent orgasm; pulling on his balls and gripping the head, he groaned loudly and heavily leaned on Harry's shoulder by a single potion stained hand; Harry was biting his lip and rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, while keeping himself sitting upright with his other. 

What came next? 

He waited patiently, nothing really else he could do; could he? 

Snape's face was contorted into an emotion Harry had never seen the man display, it was almost as if... 

No. Harry shook his head. NO, after what he had just made Harry do, there was no way... no way...

‘Stand up.’ He sounded out of breath and only waited mere seconds before reaching down himself and pulling Harry to his feet; but shit though, when Harry looked down...not only were his knees completely black already but they were bleeding from a multitude of little cuts, Harry supposed smacking your knees on stone flooring would do that and shrugged mentally. 

A few deeper breaths and Snape was up in his face once more; so close Harry could see the sweat beading on his forehead. 

‘Follow me.’

Follow him? Why on earth would Harry voluntarily follow him? 

The steps had stopped a metre away before Snape spun back around, his black eyes narrowed in a dangerous way. ‘So, help me Potter, follow me or—' He stopped himself only seconds before saying the dreaded word Harry was sure he was about to say. Harry blinked behind his wonky glasses, having been bumped multiple times while being forced to give his 30-year-old Professor head; he fixed them without thinking and continued blinking his bright green eyes at the Professor. 

There was no way in Hell he was following that maniac. 

‘Potter. Do, not, test, me.’ 

Harry licked his lips and took a deep breath. ‘No.’ 

‘No?’ 

‘I won't follow you.’ Only just remembering he still had saliva on his chin, he quickly wiped it off and said it again. ‘I won't.’

‘You won't? Will you?’ 

He shook his head decisively. 

‘I think you will; just because you are the Saviour does not mean you do not receive consequences for your actions. Follow me or regret it...’ 

‘Then I'll...I'll regret it.’ He spoke this even though he didn't know what that meant. 

‘Hah.’

Harry's emerald eyes widened behind his righted glasses, Snape laughing? Shit, that was a bad sign. He backed himself back into the wall he'd only just been up against and waited with baited breath for what was about to come. 

‘Very well.’ An ebony wand appeared, righting his trousers, Harry's jeans, shirt and finally flared with a spell… ‘Stupefy!’ Unfortunately, before Harry could reach for the wand that was no longer even in his pants, he was pushed back, head smacking into the wall and effectively knocking him out faster. 

‘I warned you Potter.’ Severus stepped up and looked down at the slouched teen, though his clothes were righted once again, his glasses too, Potter's hair was still in disarray, though it never wasn't in the first place; it just looked even worse. With a giant sign of annoyance, he hefted the teen into his arms and carried him back to his private living quarters; they weren't that far from where they'd actually been, coincidently. 

Once inside, the door locked and shielded against unwanted guests, Severus threw the Potter brat onto his living room sofa; uncaring...in the slightest...if the boy was okay; after all he had heard a rather unsettling crunch as Potter's head had no doubt been smacked back against the wall he'd been leaning on. 

He sighed and plonked himself unceremoniously into his favourite green leather armchair; debating whether or not he should take a look or just sit and wait for the brat to wake. He stood suddenly, deciding on breaking open his liquor cabinet and pouring out a decanter of scotch; eyes intently watching for any sign the brat was about to wake up. 

The boy needed discipline, needed to learn actions had consequences but he didn't want to completely hurt the little shit; he already had qualms about what he'd just done...but he'd still felt the need to take his hate of the boy’s father out on the son, a little revenge...now he just had to punish the brat properly for what he had done to his potions lab; when he woke up that is. 

He remained standing, leaning an arm on the mantel above the Fireplace; his glass of amber liquor in hand and settled in to wait for Potter. 

//

‘Mmmn.’ The sound of deep uneven breathing reached Severus ears before he really paid attention to the brat on the sofa; who was apparently beginning to finally wake, he probably really should check if the boy had any bruising to his brain, he was already idiotic enough. He didn't need to be any worse. 

‘Potter...’ 

‘Nnnnhg.’ Whimpering. 

Sigh. 

Placing his glass atop the mantel Severus sighed again before walking over to the teen, ‘Wake up Potter.’ Another bout of whimpering was his only answer, so...with a tad of irritation he leaned over and lifted Potter's messy head; what he found there, he didn't like. It was sticky, wet and his hair was matted together. He was bleeding, wonderful. Rolling his eyes, Severus stood back and went to his bathroom; knowing he kept some medical balms and potions in his quarters for such accidents as Potion explosions and things; rather than going to the Infirmary and being fussed over by Madam Pomfrey. 

Even Severus was frightened by some things... 

Coming back, he heard another moan accompanied by a whimper; these sounded like the teen was completely awake. When he walked back into the living room, carrying his bag of medical supplies, he saw that the boy was indeed awake and was almost hyperventilating as he intently stared at his blood-soaked hand. 

‘I....I...’ 

‘Calm down Potter, it's easily fixed.’ He strode forward with purpose and only hesitated a second as the boy flinched backward. 

‘Turn and sit still, I need to see the back of your head.’ He used his unoccupied hand to make the motion of spinning around, so the teen understood. Harry bit his lip and turned with some hesitation; why would Snape want to heal his wound? He blinked back tears and leaned forward into the back of the sofa as Snape began patting the wound clean; it stung but it began to feel better the longer Snape remained behind him healing his head. 

‘I hope you know your punishment isn't over yet, I just don't want to be sacked for letting the Saviour die from a head wound.’ 

He moaned but nodded slightly that he understood; he just dearly hoped it wasn't going to be anything worse than what he had already been forced to do.


End file.
